


delicate balance

by teddygirl105



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Character Death, Gen, Gods, M/M, Reincarnation, Theft, dedicated to wjc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: "Every 1000 years, the Gods are reincarnated as humans. The God of Chaos and the God of Peace are twins." (or in this case, very good friends)
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: wjc masterpieces





	delicate balance

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally in my drabble fic but then i realized how damn long it is so. it gets it own fic now teehee

"You. Are so. _Stupid_."

"Listen, listen! It's okay! It's just a little bit of soap! Nothing wrong with that!"

Hyojin growls, grabbing the bottle of Dawn soap out of Seungjun's hands. "Are you insane? What if she hits her head on the corner of the sink! And then starts bleeding and has brain damage or-"

"It'll be fine, Hyo! If she gets hurt, then I'll take responsibility, okay?" he pleads. "Come on, it isn't every day we get to have some fun!"

Hyojin, the reincarnated God of Peace, feels a crackle of energy reach his fingertips. "I will _not_ hesitate, Lee Seungjun." he hisses. "If this turns into something serious, I will throw you under the bus without a second thought."

Seungjun also lets energy flow into his hand, small sparks of purple flaring out. "And I too, will not hesitate." he retorts. "We may be children, but it does not mean that my power has disappeared."

"God of Chaos. Why must you be reincarnated at the same time as me?"

"God of Peace. Why must you always be in the way and hinder my fun?"

There is a brief moment between the two children, their hands still reached out and threateningly right near each other's throats.

In the end, Hyojin huffs, letting his power dissipate as he turns on his heel. "Just this once." he spits. Angrily, he throws the door open and walks out, slamming it shut.

And with an outburst of laughter, Seungjun reaches to grab the conditioner, continuing to spread it on the floor.

* * *

The wind ripples through Seungjun's hair, the weight of a watch bouncing in his jacket pocket. A wooden sign is tucked under his arm, the words of, "RESTRICTED AREA" painted in red. A cackle emerges from his throat, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he reaches the fence surrounding the school grounds. With a quick aim, he chucks the sign over the fence, watching it land safely on the grass on the other side. His momentum helps him to scramble over the fence, boosting himself over in one swift move.

"LEE SEUNGJUN, GET BACK HERE!" a voice yells, and as Seungjun stumbles to grab the sign, he turns and grins.

"Have a little faith in me, Hyojin!" he yells, tucking the sign under his arm once more.

"Theft is a crime, Seungjun!" Hyojin exclaims. "You need to know how to keep your impulses straight!"

"I'm a fucking god, Hyojin!" Seungjun crows. "And you? Mr. God of Peace? Are you going around magically healing people? Or are you helping old ladies across the street?"

"At this point, I think I'm here to stop you! You may be a god reincarnated, but that doesn't mean that you can continue your habits! The balance is already becoming unstable with our existence! You are making it _worse!"_

"Balance this, balance that. We haven't caused any issues in millennia! I'm basically doing the same as I did before!"

"People are becoming more keen, Seungjun. You can't go around murdering people like you did before! Times have changed, they will know that something is wrong."

"And _you_ can't go around pretending to be some sort of prophet with magic powers anymore, healing the weak and ending conflict. So we find new ways."

Hyojin lets out a frustrated yell, gripping his hair. "I- You- _AGH!_ " He glares at his fellow brethren. The smirk on his face is irritating, and that glow in his eyes whenever Seungjun gets overconfident is ever so present.

"This is the last straw." he finally hisses. "The next time, I won't be holding back."

"You're going to regret that." With a wave, Seungjun bolts off into the forest, leaving Hyojin on the other side of the fence.

* * *

"I told you I wouldn't hold back."

There's a large aura surrounding the forest clearing, strong flowing energy that would be too much for a mortal. The earth is scorched and charred black as thunder begins to brew on the horizon. Where was once balance has become scattered and chaotic in this specific region. The weather flickers from sunny to cloudy. 

Seungjun stands on one end, clutching an arm drenched in blood with his clothes tattered and singed. His chest heaves for air, but he holds a maniacal smile. His eyes glow.

"You were still too late." he mocks.

"You are _playing with fate!"_ Hyojin roars. He isn't as badly beaten, but he thinks his ribs are fractured and that there was _something_ laced on Seungjun's knife. There's pain coursing through the veins of his leg, a gash across his thigh.

In front of him lies a mortal. A dead one.

"Since when have I not? Since when do you not?" He pants in heavy breaths. "Tell me, Hyojin. Why do you listen to their rules? Why play along with them when you truly know that we do not belong?" Seungjun questions. He straightens his back, switching his knife back over to his right hand and letting his dark energy ripple through one more.

"Every millennium we fight. Every millenium, it ends with our death. And if today is the day that happens? Then I will gladly sacrifice myself." Hyojin stands to his feet, a determined look in his eyes. He too, allows his power to surge to both hands.

Seungjun lets out a laugh. "You'd _die_ for this measly mortal?" he taunts.

"His name is Minkyun." he growls. "And he is nothing but measly."

"Pish posh." A chuckle rumbles through his throat. "Just another thing that you've fallen in love with. You are so… interesting, you know?" Seungjun twirls his knife, pacing back and forth. "Falling in love with mortals. Why pretend to love when we aren't even the same as them?"

Something steels within Hyojin's eyes, and he clicks his tongue. "I assume that is why you are the God of Chaos. You've experienced no love in your life, no affection. You cause chaos in order to have any sort attention towards you-"

" _SHUT UP!"_ Another clap of thunder resounds in the air. "You know nothing!"

Unprompted, Hyojin sends a burst of energy towards him. Seungjun dodges, and it hits a tree with a loud crash. "But you reacted. So there is something." A swirl of light coalesces in front of him, and a longsword forms in the air. Hyojin grabs it by the hilt, grip tight as he readies his stance.

"I will kill you." Seungjun seethes. "I will kill you again, I will watch as you bleed and I will live, _this_ time. Mark my words, Kim Hyojin. This millennium will be different." He too lets his energy form into a weapon, and in his hands is his own longsword.

_"Then let us fight, God of Chaos!"_ he declares, the long forgotten language of the Gods feeling foreign on his tongue.

Seungjun shifts into a fighting stance, swaying back and forth with drunken power coursing through him.

He laughs. "Yes… _LET'S!"_

* * *

There's the sudden surge of energy before the air stills. The wind and thunder that was once prominent has now faded. The sky stays a stony grey.

In the clearing, Hyojin lies in pain, feeling as it courses through his body. His blood continues to stain the ground, turning the dirt into a ruddy brown.

Seungjun lies a few feet away, his sword having fallen out of his grip. He does not move.

For the first time in millennia, Hyojin has won. He has won his battle against his fellow God and still lives, still breathes.

But at what cost?

It takes all of his energy to put himself up, to at least bring himself to his knees and slowly crawl. It's an arduous effort, his head throbs and occasionally his vision goes white. There's a rib that pokes at a lung and his ankle is twisted at an odd angle.

Hyojin finally makes it to his destination. Minkyun still lies where he had been left, untouched from their battle.

"My love." he murmurs, gently cupping a cheek. "I'm so sorry, my love."

A tear falls from his cheek, and Hyojin bites back a sob. He rests one hand atop Minkyun's forehead. The other on his chest.

_"I call upon my power,"_ he starts, _"I call upon the blessings of the heavens to return this soul to the living. In return, I will give my own."_

A light emerges from Hyojin's hands and begins to encase Minkyun's being. He can feel all of his energy being sapped away, but he grits his teeth and bears through it.

_"This life will continue to live by my word. May the Gods protect him."_

A cracked, warbled sob escapes his throat.

_"And may he remember the love and warmth from the one who loved him."_

* * *

Minkyun wakes up in a hospital. His memories are groggy and he can't quite seem to remember much. They say he was a miracle, that he was on death's door when they found him and two others.

It's an… odd experience. During his first few days, he'd always wake up feeling like his soul had been forcibly ripped from his body and then hastily shoved back and sewn together. It takes time, lots and lots of time until he heals.

Once he is well enough, they ask him to identify the bodies. Two pictures are shown to him, ID pictures scrounged from city hall. One of them he doesn't recognize. The other… brings an odd sense of warmth. The lips seem familiar, so does the face shape. But he can't bring himself to say a name.

"I don't know them." he whispers.

He asks if he can keep that one. They let him out of pity.

It's odd how he can feel warm arms around him whenever he looks at the picture.

He wonders if he'll ever remember them.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
